Bakunin's Dream
'Bakunin's Dream' 'Overview of Bakunin's Dream' The Bakunin's Dream Federation of Anarcho-Syndicalist Collectives is a free, federated association of workers' communes. Located in Russia, Bakunin's Dream is based upon the principles of Anarcho-Communism and Anarcho-Syndicalism advocated by philosophers such as Mikhail Bakunin, Peter Kropotkin, and Rudolf Rocker. A relatively new nation, Bakunin's Dream is rapidly growing in power, thanks largely to the support and solidarity provided by its New Pacific Order allies. 'History' 'Creation: Rejecting the Marxist Model' On February 25, 2006, a united group of syndicates in the pigs and gold industries, led by the revolutionary Comrade Gabriel, forcibly overthrew the fascist government of Chief Financial Officer Fyodor Kapitalov, in what has become known as the historic February Revolution. In its place, the syndicates established a collectivist society, organized and managed by the workers themselves. Whilst many counter-revolutionaries favored the creation of a temporary "workers' state" in order to facilitate the revolution, the vast majority of the workers rejected this so-called "dictatorship of the proletariat" on the grounds that it would simply establish a new class hierarchy. Instead, Bakunin's Dream was founded from the bottom up, not the top down. 'The First Days: Uncertainty and Turmoil' Unfortunately, the revolutionary syndicates were unprepared for the task of managing a federation of communes, as such an experiment was foreign to them except in the writings of Spanish anarchists. As a result, the Bakunin's Dream Federation spent its first days of existence making mistake after costly mistake. For instance, Comrade Gabriel and the workers' councils naïvely approved every trade agreement proposed by other nations, without regard for the benefits of certain resources. However, the people of Bakunin's Dream were rescued from their uncertain existence by a single telegram. 'NPO Membership: Prosperity and Solidarity' Within a few days of its joining the Red Team in Cyber Nations, Bakunin's Dream received a telegram from Vladimir, leader of Soviestan. In the telegram, Vladimir offered Bakunin's Dream membership in the New Pacific Order, explaining the economic, military, and strategic benefits to such an agreement. Although wary of the consequences of joining a military alliance, the people of Bakunin's Dream accepted this offer. After signing up, the workers' councils quickly realized that they had made the right decision. Almost immediately, they gained access to the latest strategic information, powerful trading partners, and mutual defense, ushering in a wave of economic prosperity. Soon after, however, the workers were to face their first great challenge. 'The ODN Conflict' Note: Much information on the ODN conflict is currently undisclosed or classified, due to its sensitive nature. Within hours of joining the NPO, Bakunin's Dream became aware of the ongoing conflict with the Orange Defense Network. Inspired by the brotherhood and solidarity of the NPO, the people of Bakunin's Dream took up arms in defense of the NPO, Emperor Ivan Moldavi, and their freedom most dear. As the dominance of more established NPO nations had weakened the ODN nations, causing them to fall in the ranks, smaller nations had been forced to take up arms, and Bakunin's Dream found itself on the front lines. 'family guy' In their first military engagement against family guy, the Bakunin's Dream military fought valiantly, scoring a dominant string of victories. The devastation imparted by Bakunin's Dream troops was such that family guy watcher, family guy's leader, immediately offered surrender. However, it soon became apparent that this tactic was simply a ploy designed to buy time, as family guy watcher refused to accept the official terms of surrender and leave the ODN, promising never again to assault a nation in the red or blue trading quadrants. 'Dulcinea' With family guy's government in anarchy and its military thoroughly defeated, Comrade Gabriel decided to expand Bakunin's Dream's role in the war effort, turning the military's attention to Dulcinea. Once again, the Bakunin's Dream army thoroughly trounced its enemies, handing Dulcinea a string of devastating defeats, with assistance from other NPO members. Dulcinea currently stands as a defeated nation, its government in chaos and its economy collapsed. 'Kernwaffen' Bakunin's Dream has initiated hostilities against the spy Kernwaffen, handing him a series of crushing defeats. Kernwaffen currently teeters on the brink of destruction, a shadow of its former self. The Bakunin's Dream military rejoices in the opportunity to punish those who would initiate espionage against the NPO, showing Kernwaffen that nations that behave with such dishonor will not be tolerated. Overall, the Bakunin's Dream military has met the challenge of NPO solidarity with flying colors, winning its first twelve battles and accumulating a 13-1 record in battle overall. 'The Five Day Plan: Emergence onto the World Stage' Due to the increasing frequency of battles and increased costs for soldier upkeep, the citizens of Bakunin's Dream were becoming war-weary, causing a major blow to the economy. At this point, a string of aid offers from the nations of EuroSoviets, HelghanColonial, and Sumeria gave Bakunin's Dream a then-unheard of influx of cash and soldiers. Due to this unprecedented surplus, Comrade Gabriel and the workers' councils decided to institute the Five Day Plan, an economic program designed to bring about rapid modernization and strengthen the Bakunin's Dream fighting force in order to eliminate the Orange Menace. In less than a day, Bakunin's Dream had gained almost 150 strength points, catapulting itself above its ODN enemies. This rapid advancement allowed Bakunin's Dream to crush its enemies, reducing them to mere cannon fodder for other NPO members. Bakunin's Dream plans to use this newfound prosperity in order to assist the war effort and help other fledgling NPO nations to further themselves economically. 'Politics and Religion' The Bakunin's Dream Federation of Anarcho-Syndicalist Collectives is for all intents and purposes Anarcho-Syndicalist, but it maintains a Democratic facade in order to placate the demands of population happiness. Along the same lines, Bakunin's Dream has no official religion, and its revolutionary population despises the bourgeois control mechanism of religion, but the official government position stipulates a Hindu state religion for the sake of happiness. Bakunin's Dream makes decision through participatory workers' councils and trade syndicates, and Comrade Gabriel, the leader of the February Revolution, represents the nation in all foreign affairs (although he has no more authority than anyone else). 'Economics' Bakunin's Dream rejects bourgeois economic models, relying on voluntary collectivism and workers' self-management to facilitate economic decision making. However, in order to comply with the demands of the international community, Bakunin's Dream maintains the illusion of a 25% tax rate in order to maximize revenue. Modernization is a priority for Bakunin's Dream, and the Five Day Plan has set the stage for continuting economic advancement. 'Current Affairs and Future Outlook' The future looks bright for the people of Bakunin's Dream. Rapid progress has led to unparalleled prosperity for the Bakunin's Dream populace, and the people constantly look towards a still brighter tomorrow. Comrade Malkovich of S.F.N. remains a staunch ally, and Bakunin's Dream looks to further its standing in the global community as soon as aid slots become available. Bakunin's Dream hopes to become one of the world's most powerful nations soon, while adhering to the Anarcho-Syndicalist principles that have brought it this far and maintaining loyalty to its NPO allies.